The Love Of Children
by Janis B
Summary: Gage and Cat are abducted bringing back memories of other cases **Final Chapter 5 Up**
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters. 

_"The Love of Children" _

Janis Boisclair

jboisclair@rogers.com 

__

_Chapter 1 _

_Family_

__

_ Not So Early Morning Sydney and Gage's_

"Mom, Dad are we going to school today?" Piper's hand shook her mother's shoulder as she spoke. 

"Of course you are going to school Honey," Syd yawned, "Why?" 

"Cause its all ready seven forty and nobody is up," Piper stated. 

Suddenly her daughter's words registered and Syd's eyes flew open, "Piper go wake up your brother and sister and get dressed," her mother shouted sitting straight up in bed. 

"Okay Mom," Piper returned taking off out the door the same time as her mother turned to her father to give him a hard poke followed up by yelling, "Francis get up." 

"What? What is it?" he exclaimed coming to attention very disoriented and trying to wake up. 

"Did you shut off the alarm this morning?" his wife questioned as she pulled on her clothes. 

"Why what time is it?" he asked throwing back the covers and heading for the shower. 

"Time we were almost leaving," Syd replied taking off out the bedroom door to make sure Piper and Chris were dressed as well as see to breakfast. 

The three Gage children were all ready at the breakfast table. They had cereal out in the bowls and were pouring the milk on as Syd came in the kitchen. "Thanks guys," Syd told them reaching into the fridge for the juice and lunches. 

"Welcome Mom," Chris spoke for them. 

"Where's Daddy?" Cat asked. 

"Right here," Gage replied appearing in the doorway. 

"Chris, Piper are you about ready?" Syd asked. 

"Yep," Chris answered. 

"All set Mom," Piper chimed in as both children grabbed lunches and knapsacks. 

Addressing Gage Syd told him, "I'll take these two to school you get Cat to the HOPE center." 

"All right Honey," Gage agreed grabbing her for a kiss. 

"Gage we haven't time," Syd rebelled pulling away to give Cat a peck on the top of the head. 

"Bye Mommy," Cat called as, "Bye Dad," echoed from Piper and Chris. 

Syd, Piper and Chris trooped out the door leaving Gage and Cat sitting there. 

"We taking the day off Daddy?" Cat giggled at her father. 

"Afraid not Honey," Gage smiled at his youngest daughter. "We need to get you washed up and get going." 

In a few short minutes Gage had her ready to go and was getting her in her car seat. She was singing to him and he was joining in. Even at this early age Gage realized Cat had a beautiful voice like her mother. Father and daughter were both so preoccupied that neither of them noticed that two men sitting in a utility van were watching them. 

The one man pulled his phone and began to dial. "We have him in our sites," the one spoke on the phone. "His wife left with the two older kids and he has the youngest with him. You got it boss." He ended the conversation and nodded at the one driving who pulled out to follow Gage and Cat. 

Gage smiled broadly as he eyed Cat in the rear view mirror. He loved all three of his children equally, Chris was like watching himself grow up his same dreams and desires he lived again with his son. Chris looked like Gage possessing his sweet sensitive side and his sense of fair play. 

Piper, she resembled her mother almost perfectly except for his blue eyes. If there was trouble to be getting into more then likely it would be father and daughter finding it, yet at the same time she commanded that take charge attitude of his wife's. 

Then there was Cat, the baby; she was special in that Gage's remembrances of his mother could so clearly be seen in what she did and how she did them. Her blonde hair had a hint of red like his mother's hair had and the smile that lit her face when he was close that was his mother's too. Except for her beautiful voice she was her grandmother in almost every way. He smiled to himself looking up in the mirror once more this time catching sight of the red van at the same time. 

"Daddy can we stop for donuts?" Cat was asking thinking about those bit size morsels she so often talked her father into spoiling her meals with. Gage was only half listening to her request as he watched the van behind them. "Daddy," came her plea once more as he sped up the car the van following suit. 

"Just a second Cat," Gage shot back checking traffic and the mirror once again. 

"Daddy you drove by," Cat cried watching the sign for the coffee shop whiz past her window in total amazement that he hadn't pulled in. 

The van by this time was moving up along side of them, the man in the passenger seat training a gun on the backseat where Cat sat in her car seat. He motioned for Gage to turn into a side street spraying bullets into the side of the car to emphasize the point. With Cat in her car seat Gage had very little choice but to do what they wanted. 

Once on the side street a second car moved into position cutting them off forcing Gage to a stop in the first driveway. 

"Out of the car Ranger," the man in the second car commanded gun aimed. 

"Cat don't say a word," he cautioned his daughter opening the door and catching the terrified look in her little eyes. 

Quickly he was relieved of his gun while one of them shouted, "Get the kid." 

"I'll get her," Gage cried out moving to open the back door the gunman not interfering glad to let him look after the child. Undoing the restraining seatbelt he easily lifted her from her seat feeling her little arms tighten around his neck a small whimper escaping her. "Shh it's okay," her father's voice whispered trying to reassure and calm her. 

"Both of you in the van and on the floor," they were ordered the guns still trained on them. 

Protectively holding Cat Gage obliged taking a seat on the floor still holding tight to Cat who hid her face in his neck. 

"What do you want?" Gage demanded to know. 

"You to shut up," he was told the gun being waved in his face again. He fell silent as the van sped away from where they had been stopped. 

_Headquarters._

Syd came rushing into the office just as Sumner did Trivette was waiting for them. "Where's Gage?" he asked. 

"He should be right behind me. We had a late start this morning. He went to drop Cat off while I went to school with Chris and Piper," Syd informed them looking at the door thinking Cat had probably wanted donuts. 

They all grabbed coffees waiting for Gage to appear and when he didn't Syd went to her desk to call him. After four rings and no answer Syd dialled the HOPE Center. 

"Hey Kim," Syd greeted the girl who answered. 

"Ranger Cooke what can I do for you?" 

"Has my husband been there with Cat yet?" Syd asked. 

"Not so far," the girl replied. "I was thinking maybe you weren't coming today but Erica said she hadn't heard differently," Kim informed her. 

Gage should have been there by now even if he had stopped for on the way to please Cat she thought to herself before saying, "He should be there any minute can you have him call me when he arrives?" 

"Will do," Kim cheerfully told her. 

Hanging up the phone Syd sat unmoving in thought wondering where the two of them had gotten to. 

"Syd is he on the way?" Summer questioned. 

"Um… he hasn't made it to the HOPE Center yet," she informed him and Trivette. 

"Lets give him a few minutes more before I start laying out this case," Trivette told them beginning to wonder like Syd what had happened to Gage. 

"Before anything more could be said Sydney's phone rang. "There he is now with some lame excuse," Syd commented picking up the phone ready to scold her husband. "Cooke," she answered. She stood listening for a moment before saying, "Abandoned?" 

Both Sumner and Trivette looked over to where she sat waiting for her to put down the phone and tell them what was going on. 

"We'll be right there," she told the other end of the line standing at the same time hanging up the phone. 

"Sydney what's going on?" Trivette questioned. 

"DPD found Gage's car neither him or Cat were there… it was left blocking a driveway the doors open. The elderly gentleman who lives there called the police to have it removed," she recited turning to the senior ranger. "Jimmy the side of the car… is riddled with bullet holes," Syd could hardly get the words out. 

"Let's go," Trivette said without hesitation barking orders as they walked. "Sumner get Walker on the line let him know what's happening." Matt had his phone out and dialling before Trivette finished. 

_At Gage's Car_

A small crowd had gathered with about a dozen parole officers and detectives as Trivette pulled to a stop. Syd swung open the car door to race to Gage's car to see things for herself. Surveying the bullet holes she began checking for blood thankful to find none. 

"Any witnesses?" she was all ready asking Trivette as he joined her, Walker pulling up. 

"Nobody saw a thing," he told her repeating the detective's words. Syd stood not moving afraid to think what may have happened to her husband and small daughter. With the track record of arrests they both held the only conceivable answer at the moment was it had to be someone out to hurt her and Gage anyway they could. 

"Sumner take Sydney back to the office and start hitting the files," Trivette was assigning. Syd had her phone out and was calling the school. 

"Yes Ranger Cooke just one moment until we check," the voice on the phone was saying. 

All three rangers stood watching Syd waiting for the answer that Piper and Chris were safe. 

"Yes Ranger Cooke both children are in class where they are suppose to be." 

"Thank you," Syd replied shaking her head yes gripping the phone tighter to hide the fact of how much her hand was shaking in fear for her kids. Then looking at her bosses added, "Anything, any little thing I want to know." 

"Like always," Trivette answered his hand dropping to her shoulder gently squeezing it. 

_Where Cat and Gage are…_

Cat stayed huddled in her father's lap as he sat on the floor of the van. In her mind it seemed like they drove forever and with each minute that passed her and Daddy were getting further away from Mommy, Chris and Piper. 

The van finally came to a stop, the doors slid open and Gage was ordered out of the vehicle at gunpoint to be ushered into a huge mansion. 

"Upstairs," Gage was prodded the barrel of the gun pressed deep between his shoulder blades. He clutched tighter to Cat still not knowing why they had been brought here. 

They were led up to the third floor of the house to a door that opened into a turret like room. "Inside," Gage was prodded again with the gun making him comply. Once they were inside the door was slammed closed and the key could be heard turning in the lock making escape impossible. 

"Daddy I want to go home I don't like those men," Cat cried almost the instant they were alone. 

"Shh… I know Honey we just can't go yet. I'm sure Mommy is looking for us now," Gage tried to appease the child. 

"I want Mommy," Cat cried next even though it was her father she went to for the crisis that arose in her life. 

"Yeah I want Mommy too but we are just going to have to make the best of things until we get to see Mommy again. Okay?" Gage was trying to comfort Cat as best as he could as well as try and figure out what was going on as well. He walked with her to the window of their prison and looked to the grounds below. He could tell he was in one of the older parts of Dallas in a very posh residential estate. The grounds were well kept, as was the huge old house indicating that the house was owned by old Dallas money. 

The room they had been imprisoned in was what seemed to be a nursery. It was setup for what looked like a very pampered little rich girl. Every toy imaginable was in that room from dolls and dollhouses to jump ropes and tricycles. In the middle was a pink and white canopy bed fit for any princess with white and pink organdies draping down to the floor. It would have been a dream come true for any little girl except for the fact they were being kept prisoner there. 

Sitting down on one of the little chairs at the child size table Gage once again hugged Cat tight to him before lessening his grip allowing his daughter to look at things. She held tight to his neck almost in a strangle hold the fear holding fast to her. Picking up one of the books Gage read the title aloud and Cat turned slightly to see the cover. Together they opened the book as Gage began to read. 

Even though Cat began to relax to the steady sound of Gage's voice telling the book's tale he stayed alert still not knowing why they had been brought there. 

Half way through the story they heard the key in the lock, both turned their heads towards the door to see one of the men from earlier standing there his gun once again trained on them. A woman dressed in a black and white servants uniform stood beside him carrying a silver tray. She walked over to where Gage and Cat were sitting and placed the tray in the center of the table. 

"Make sure the little one eats," the woman spoke to Gage turning on her heel to exit. 

"Wait why are we here?" Gage demanded to know. 

"Where else would you be but home," the woman answered spinning around to face him. "After what you did to Miss Crystal you should be hung. Taking her child from her…" 

"Enough you silly old woman," the guard warned. The woman immediately shut up running from the room. The guard held his gun on Cat and Gage the door closing behind him as he left the room. 

"Who is Miss Crystal Daddy?" Cat asked, "And what did you do to make her mad?" 

Gage's eyes hadn't left the door, who Miss Crystal was and what he had done to her was just as much a mystery to him as Cat. 

"Daddy can you open this?" His daughter's voice bringing his attention back to her. She held a juice drink and straw up for him to open it for her. 

_Headquarters_

Walker and Trivette entered the office together both going over to where Syd and Sumner sat going over old case files. 

"Any Luck?" Trivette asked approaching the desk. 

"Nothing, nothing is popping up at all," Syd replied the frustration evident in her voice. 

"No prison releases, no threats," Sumner added. 

"How bout you?" Syd anxiously asked. 

"One partial print on the door handle that they are running," Trivette answered. 

"Sydney," Walker addressed her. "I realize you were late and in a hurry when you left this morning but was there anything at all that you thought out of place or odd this morning?" 

"I don't know Walker…" her voice fading out as worry and fear crowded in on her. 

"Just think back to when you last saw Cat and Gage then go forward from there." 

Sydney thought a minute Piper and Chris had trooped out ahead of her while Gage had grabbed her for a kiss. She had pulled away from him chiding him they were late. "Why do I do that?" she asked aloud. 

"Do what?" Trivette asked of her. 

"Nothing important just something I do when Gage annoys me," she responded wishing she could put her arms around him and say she was sorry. Syd trained her mind back on the task at hand, she had kissed Cat on the top of the head, said goodbye and followed the other two out. 

Piper and Chris were standing in the driveway arguing over whose turn it was to sit in the front seat. Her answer had been that they both get in the back. Piper had been about to argue with her mother but Chris had touched her shoulder and she had climbed in the back with him. 

A red utility van had been parked in the neighbour's driveway and almost backed into her as she had hurried down the street. She had slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting it. Watching out the rear view mirror she had seen them head down the street in the opposite direction pulling up to the curb almost across from their house. She had gone on to school getting the children there just as the bell rang. 

_The Home of Lillian May_

Lillian May stood in the hallway listening to Crystal's nanny as she delivered the food to Cat and Gage. She caught a glimpse of the little girl with her blonde hair deciding she looked more like her father then her mother. She could tell how much the child loved her father one of her grandson Rick's low life friends. He had lost his life because of this man and some misplaced loyalty he had for Francis Gage. Ricky had thought a lot of Gage she thought to herself not understanding how they could have formed a friendship. "If you had only known what he was really like. If you had only known how he was going to hurt your cousin and steal little Cat from us," she spitefully murmured. 

From her small suite of rooms down the hall Rita Mason stood at the door that was open a crack watching and listening to what was going on. Her eyes focused on Lillian May the hateful old matriarch of the family wondering who's life she was trying to destroy now. She had been up to something ever since Crystal had come home, the prodigal returning home she sneered to herself just as Lillian May turned heading back down the hall. Quickly closing the door she moved to the bed to sit down grabbing up a magazine just in time before the door swung wide admitting the old woman to the room. 

"Rita you will stay away from the nursery if you know what is good for you," she ordered as Rita looked up from her magazine. 

"Why who have you got locked up down there?" Rita questioned. 

Lillian smiled to herself bidding her time until this stupid woman wasn't needed anymore. She was going to be just as dead as the ranger was going to be when he wasn't needed any more either. "You remember your place," Lillian snapped, "You remember if you weren't the mother of Rick's son you would be expendable." 

"How could I forget you remind me every day," Rita spat back not even bothering to try and mask her hate for the old woman. 

"Your time is coming," Lillian smiled a cold calculating smile as she turned leaving Rita staring after her. 


	2. False Hopes and Dreams

_Chapter 2 _

_False Hopes and Dreams _

__

_Headquarters_

Glancing up at the clock Sumner realized that it was almost time for Syd to pick up Chris and Piper from the HOPE Center. "Syd?" he questioned looking over to where she still studied the files before her. Seeing Sumner's eyes glance from her back to the clock she suddenly realized the time a panicked look coming across her face. 

"Why don't I have Anna B pick them up and take them home?" he asked. 

"Yeah Sumner please," Syd replied her eyes expressing her thanks. 

As Matt picked up the phone to dial Trivette's phone rang and he grabbed the receiver to his ear. "Trivette," he answered Walker coming into the office at the same time. 

They all stood silently waiting for Trivette to hang up. "The print they found belongs to a Joey Falconer ring any bells?" 

"Joey Falconer," Syd repeated the name knowing it sounded familiar but unable to place it. Trivette had sat down in front of his computer and began punching keys. In a matter of minutes Falconer's picture appeared on the screen. 

"Oh my God," Syd gasped recognizing Falconer immediately. "Ricky," she said barely above a whisper. 

Both Walker and Trivette were looking at her now. "Are you sure Syd?" Trivette asked. 

She slowly shook her head yes her eyes still fixed on the computer screen and Falconer's picture. 

"Okay I'll bite, who's Ricky?" Sumner asked looking from one ranger to another his eyes finally resting on Sydney. 

"Walker… Falconer is one of Rick's people he wouldn't hurt Gage…" Syd started to say. 

"Sydney that was years ago not to mention that Gage stepped on a lot of toes even if he and Rick were friends. That doesn't make him and Rick's people close," Walker answered her. 

"You're right but still why would he grab Gage and Cat?" Syd questioned. 

"We won't know until we pick him up will we?" Trivette answered handing Syd a piece of paper with Falconer's last known address on it. "Take Sumner with you Syd," he added. 

"Come on Matt," Sydney said all ready headed for the door. 

"Syd slow down," Matt called catching up with her at the elevator. "Are you going to tell me what is going on here or do I have to second guess everything?" 

Sydney remained silent her mind going in a hundred directions as her memories of the Perron family came flooding back to her. "Syd?" Sumner asked again. 

"You ever hear of the Perrons?" Syd quizzed Matt. 

"The crime family? You don't mean Rick Perron?" Sumner asked hardly believing what was beginning to unfold. "He's dead isn't he?" 

Shaking her head yes Syd softly said, "Yes he died saving Gage's life." 

Sumner stopped in his tracks taking hold of Syd's arm. "That was years ago…" 

She nodded her head yes as Sumner stood waiting for her to continue. "I really don't know how to explain something that Gage never understood himself," she sighed opening the car door. 

Syd hardly knew where to start so jumping in with both feet she began. "It was one of the hardest times of my life. Gage and I had only been married four months when he went into deep cover in the Perron family. He was in so deep that he didn't exist anymore his death was faked as well as his funeral," she recalled the cold wind and chill of that day sending a shiver through her even now. Sydney ended the story with how Rick had helped them find Piper and his death; how he had pushed Gage out of the way being fatally shot himself. 

Sumner sat there amazed by the story realizing that some of the fantastic tales he had heard about the partners, his friends were actually true. "Why did Ricky help find Piper?" he questioned as mystified as the rest of them by Perron's actions. 

"Gage can't even explain it," she retorted, "It was just some sort of bond they had almost like brothers. Gage would have done the same thing for Ricky in a heartbeat. He was a long time getting over Rick's death even though I know he wouldn't have hesitated for a moment arresting him and sending him away for a long time." 

Again Sumner mulled this over in his mind before asking, "So where does Joey Falconer fit into all this?" 

"Joey Falconer was Rick's right hand man I never saw Rick that Joey wasn't with him. I can't believe that he would hurt Gage, I think he would stay true to his former boss," Syd was explaining as she pulled up in front of the address Trivette had given them. 

Getting out of the car both Rangers preceded cautiously towards the door. Taking either side of the entrance, guns drawn, Sydney pounded loudly on the door shouting, "Joey Falconer open up Texas Rangers." There was no answer. Again she pounded her fist on the door this time shouting, "Joey open up it's Sydney Gage." 

Still there was no answer putting her hand on the doorknob she turned it letting the door swing open. With weapons still drawn they moved inside scoping out the place to find no one to be there. 

Taking out his phone Sumner began dialing Trivette to report in as Syd looked around the apartment for anything that might point to her husband and daughter. 

"All right Trivette," Syd could hear him saying into the phone as she opened the desk drawer and began shuffling the papers inside around. Suddenly her eyes hit on a _Polaroid_ picture, a picture of Gage holding Cat. 

_The HOPE Center_

Chris Gage had completed his homework about an hour ago and now sat anxiously waiting for one of his parents to appear so he could find out what was going on. He could have been helping with the younger kids like he usually did but he had too much on his mind. His sister Piper sat across the room from him positioned so she could watch out the window she too anxious to know why her sister Cat had been absent from the center all day. 

A bright yellow _Volkswagen_ bug appeared pulling up to the curb a young woman getting out. "Oh no Chris something bad has happened Anna B is here," Piper cried as Chris rushed to her side to get a look out the window too. Sure enough Anna B was headed up the walk both children knowing she was coming to pick them up. 

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Piper demanded the instant that the young woman came into the room. 

"No hi, how you doing, are we going for ice cream," Anna B returned Piper's greeting. 

"Anna B where are Mom, Dad and Cat?" Chris asked undeterred. 

"Okay guys lets say we discuss things in the car," Anna B told them knowing these children almost as well as their parents did. She had thought about what she was going to say all the way over here, in fact since Sumner had called. She knew it would have to be the truth Chris and Piper would accept nothing less. 

"Buckle your seatbelts guys," she told them moving behind the driver's seat. 

"You're staling where are they?" Piper cut in her patience starting to dwindle much like her mother's would. 

"That's because I don't have much to tell you," Anna B replied glancing to where Chris sat beside her. 

"Just tell us what you know," Chris evenly said before asking, "Has one of them been hurt?" 

"Chris I talked to Sumner he asked me to come by and pick you guys up. Your Mom is fine and I'm sure she will be calling you very soon so we have to get home…" Anna B hedged. 

"Where's Daddy?" Piper cried tears springing to her eyes. 

"Guys they don't know where your Dad and Cat are at this moment. They didn't make it to the Center this morning. Your Mom, Sumner, Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Walker are all out looking for them right now…" 

"What do you mean didn't make it to the center?" Chris cut in. "Do they know anything at all?" 

"Only that your Dad's car was found and they weren't in it," Anna B told them pulling into the Gages' driveway. 

The car had hardly stopped that Chris was out Piper right behind him. Quickly he retrieved the key to the house that was hidden outside and was letting himself and his sister in. 

"Hey wait up," Anna B called going after them. 

Chris all ready had phone in hand and was dialing Piper standing right beside him. "Mom," he cried hearing her pick up and say Cooke. 

"Chris Honey…" she got before her son cut her off. 

"Are you all right?" he asked just like his father would. He listened a minute to her before asking, "Any leads at all?" He listened again as she explained that it looked as if his father and sister had been stopped and taken away by someone. "That red van Mom it had to be that red van!" he exclaimed repeating the first three numbers of the plate. 

Turning to his sister Chris handed the phone to her saying, "Mom wants to talk to you." 

"Mommy you're going to find Daddy and Cat aren't you?" She solemnly asked trying to hide how worried and scared she was. For all of Piper Gage's tough exterior she very much harboured her father's soft tender side. "Are you coming home soon?" was her next question. "I love you too Mommy," she said feeling her brother Chris' arm go around her shoulder as she hung up the phone. 

_Outside Falconer's Home_

"I've got four names for vans from that partial plate Chris remembered," Sumner said looking over to where Syd sat behind the steering wheel of the car staring out of the windshield. "Did you want to go run them down?" he asked and still she didn't move. "Syd?" he questioned moving his hand to her shoulder, watching a tear glisten in her eye, seeing a side of her that usually only her husband saw. "Come here Syd," he whispered pulling her from behind the steering wheel and into his arms. 

"I'm sorry," she softly cried, "It's just when the kids call and I don't know where he is and I can't tell them anything…" 

"Sydney we are going to find Gage and Cat," Sumner tried to comfort her. 

"I know," she replied pulling away from him wiping the tears from her eyes. "What's the first address on that list?" 

_The Nursery At Lillian May's_

Brushing a blonde curl from her tiny face Gage lovingly pulled the covers around his youngest daughter. She had fallen asleep in his arms as he held her close. In spite of all the interesting toys, books and dolls Cat hadn't strayed more then a few inches from her father's reach. In fact she had spent most of her time sitting in his lap holding tight to him. 

He had just leaned forward to kiss her small cheek when he heard the lock in the door once again. The door opened and a dark haired man let himself in closing the door behind him. 

"Ranger Gage it's been a long time." 

"You're right Joey close to eight years ago," Gage replied knowing Piper had just celebrated her eighth birthday a couple of weeks ago. "Why are we here Joey?" Gage asked wasting no time. 

Ignoring Gage's question Falconer asked one of his own, "Tell me one thing Gage the little girl who's her mother?" 

Gage's eyes went to Cat's sleeping face and then back to Falconer, "Joey what's going on?" 

"Just answer my question Gage who's her mother?" 

"Sydney is the same as the rest of my kids," he blurted out. 

"Ranger Cooke is her birth mother?" Falconer asked his stare still fixed on Gage's face. 

"Yes Ranger Cooke, Sydney my wife is Cat's biological mother," Gage replied staring at Falconer now. 

"Did you ever have an affair with Crystal?" Falconer asked next. 

"Crystal who?" Gage questioned his frustration showing through. 

"Do you forget who I work for?" 

"Ricky is dead," Gage bluntly replied a small pang of regret hitting him. 

"But the family isn't. His grandmother isn't and I'm asking the questions here," Falconer shot back. "Crystal Perron did you ever lay your hands on her?" 

"Crystal Perron?" Gage stared blankly at Falconer as he asked when all of a sudden he remembered. "Ricky's little cousin?" 

"Yeah Ricky's little cousin. Now I ask you again did you have an affair with her?" 

"No I didn't have an affair with her I only met her a couple of time she was a kid. I wasn't unfaithful to my wife ever," Gage stressed to him again stealing a glance at his daughter. 

"Then why do you think that Crystal would tell her grandmother that you were the father of her child and that once the baby was born you had taken the child from her leaving her high and dry?" 

Gage stood staring at the man in disbelief. "I've no idea why she would tell her grandmother that I hardly know her. I'm not even sure that I could pick her out of a line up. All I know for sure is she had nothing to do with either of my daughters. I haven't had anything to do with the Perrons since Rick died." 

Falconer stood silent looking at Gage his mind going to his former boss. He had been one of Rick's best friends, he would have given his life for him, he understood all his idiosyncrasies and he also knew why he admired this Ranger so much. With that understanding Falconer decided that once again he would stay loyal to Ricky, he would believe Gage on this. 

Turning to go Gage stopped Falconer, "Joey Cat is mine and Sydney's I'll die protecting her and Sydney will kill to get her back." 

He exited the room once again locking Gage and Cat in his mind going to Ranger Cooke. She was a live wire mean as a hornet when protecting her family she was the only woman in the world that he ever saw strike Ricky and get away with it. He had as much as told her that if it had been anyone but her they'd be dead. Ricky would say, "Now that's a woman I would have liked to tame but Gage beat me to it." He had no doubt in his mind she would do what ever she had to, to get her daughter back. 

~~~~~ 

The door closed just as Cat woke and she cried out to her father. Gage turned going to his little girl putting both his arms around her in a hug. "I love you Honey," he softly whispered to her wanting to hold her as close as he could. 

"I love you too Daddy," she answered him back. 

Without warning the door once again swung wide as Lillian May Perron's formidable silhouette stood looking in. With the light behind her and her dark stern features she gave Gage a start not to mention Cat who shrieked out grabbing on tighter to him. 

"I hope you find the accommodations comfortable," she began as she stepped into the room walking with the help of her ornate cane towards them. 

"How long do you intend to keep us here?" Gage countered standing to face the old woman still holding Cat against his chest. 

"This is your home now no one is holding you here you can leave any time but you will not be taking Cat away from us again," she answered her face shifting into a cruel smile. 

"When I leave it won't be without Cat," he replied pulling his little girl closer to him. 

"Suit yourself Gage, but you will not break up this family you are expendable Cat is not." Her face was set as she glowered at Gage just as quickly smiling raising her hand to stroke Cat's golden curls. "You and I are going to be great friends aren't we Cat?" 

"Nooo," Cat cried once again clutching tight to Gage. 

"Grandmother did you want me?" A voice from the hall called as a young woman came hurrying into the room stopping short at the sight of Gage and Cat. 

"Crystal darling," Lillian May spoke as she put her arm around her granddaughter, "I've brought Gage and Cat home to you. Why don't you take them outside to the playground and you can get reacquainted with your family before we sit down to dinner." 

Turning back to Gage and Cat the old woman again addressed Cat, "Your Mommy is here Cat wouldn't you like to give her a hug?" 

Cat brought her little head around searching for Syd as Lillian May pushed Crystal towards her. Seeing Crystal and not her mother Cat cried out, "You're not my Mommy, I want my real Mommy. Daddy I want Mommy." 

Cat was sobbing now and her father pulled her close again rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Shh Sweetie it's all right, let's go outside and play for a little bit," Gage tried to comfort her and hopefully get her away from Lillian May. Cat shook her head yes anything to get away from the frightening old woman Gage figured. 

The old woman looked at her granddaughter, "Crystal take them outside this is a perfect time for you Gage to start working things out." 

Crystal stared a minute at Gage and Cat then at her grandmother. "What are you waiting for girl?" Lillian May asked. 

"Nothing Grandma, nothing at all," she retorted moving back for Gage to go out ahead of her. She followed close behind the armed guards either side of her as they headed for the yard. 

~~~~~ 

Rita watched quietly from her room covering her mouth to stifle a gasp as she caught sight of who was imprisoned in the nursery. She hadn't seen Gage in years what was he doing here? What did he have to do with Lillian May? Who was the little girl? 

Life was just about to get interesting. 

~~~~~ 

Outside and along a short trail was a small playground totally revamped in anticipation of Cat's arrival. Gage carried Cat down the path Crystal walking beside them while the guards walked behind them guns ready in case needed. Once at the playground Gage encouraged the little girl that it would be all right to try the swings and slides, that he would be right there and would join her shortly after he had a small talk with Crystal. She finally agreed and scampered off turning to wave to her father as she sat on a swing. 

Gage waved back to Cat then turned to face Crystal Perron. "Do you want to explain to me how your grandmother got the idea that it was you and I that conceived my daughter?" 

"I never thought she would bring you here," Crystal started, "But I was desperate." Her eyes had gone to the ground not daring to look at him. 

"You were desperate but that doesn't explain what we're doing here," he persisted. 

"I thought I was in love," Crystal began her story. "Even though Grandmother had warned me to stay away from Benito Georgi that he was below me I continued to see him. She forbade me to see him, she told me she would disown me that I would never be able to come home it I kept seeing him. That didn't stop me I ran off with Benny and the next thing I knew I was pregnant. That's when I found out that Benny wasn't in love with me he took off one night and just disappeared leaving me high and dry. I had the baby and gave her up for adoption. 

I had nothing I was working the streets living in a dirty dingy apartment until one day I happened to see you. I recognized you right away Ricky had always liked you and I thought it was worth a try. I came home and told her that it was you and I who were lovers but when you found out that I was pregnant you saw me through the delivery and then took the baby away from me to raise with your wife. That I'd only been able to hold her once… and well I guess she believed me cause she let me come home like nothing had ever happened. I never guessed in my wildest dreams she would bring you here not alone your daughter." 

Gage stood staring at her in disbelief that she could have put such a story together and that her grandmother would believe her. 

"You are going to go to your grandmother and tell her this is all one big lie and that Cat is not her granddaughter," Gage demanded taking hold of Crystal's shoulders. 

"Back off Ranger," one of the guards quickly intervened the butt of his automatic weapon connecting hard with the side of Gage's head. "You aren't the law here." 

Cat shrieked out in horror seeing Gage take the hit. She jumped from the swing running full force towards him only to be scooped up and held tight by Crystal Perron. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," she repeatedly screamed out struggling to go to him. 

Crystal still held on tight trying to calm her telling her, "Shh Mommy will look after you, Mommy loves you. 

TBC. 

__


	3. The Game

_Chapter 3 _

_The Game _

_Sydney and Gage's_

After speaking with their mother Chris called Angela Walker while Piper stood guard in the doorway. Anna B had gone into the kitchen to put some dinner together for her and the kids plus there would be something when Syd and Sumner arrived there. 

"Angela just keep your ears open and if you hear anything call me no matter what time day or night," Chris was instructing her. 

"All right Chris but I don't know how that is going to help anything," Angela replied. 

"It just will Angela you know that grown ups just don't think us kids can be of any help… Piper and I just need to know okay," he stressed again. 

"Okay Chris I get it," she came back not wanting Chris to get the last word in. 

"Thanks Angela," Chris replied hanging up the phone. 

"Mom and Sumner are here," Piper hissed at her brother taking off to the kitchen to hug Sydney. 

"Mommy," Pipe cried rushing to Syd's arms. 

Chris was more reserved he stood in the doorway saying nothing until his mother looked up at him. "Nothing Mom?" he asked trying hard to be brave. 

Syd held her hand out to her son and he easily slipped into her arm as she shook her head no softly saying, "Not yet. Sumner and I are just going to grab a quick bite and then we are going out to check out two more leads." She held them tight for a minute more then walked with them into the family room to sit on the couch with them. 

"What do you think she is telling them?" Sumner asked Anna B watching Sydney with her children. 

"That there Dad is tough and he is looking after Cat and that they will find them and bring them home," Anna B replied as she looked up from where she was putting the finishing touches on her dinner to where Syd sat with Piper and Chris. 

"Man I don't know how she does it," Sumner came back. "She has been at it all day and now she is here being strong for her children." 

"She won't waver until Gage is back here to look after them and she can hold Cat again," Anna B smiled knowing her friend well. "I hope I can be that strong if I have to be," she confided in Matt. 

Letting his arm go around her shoulder Matt knew that yes she probably would be. 

~~~~~ 

"Guys I know that this isn't easy it never is…" Syd had begun to say. She pulled them closer clearing her throat looking for strength before she continued. "I'm sure where ever Dad and Cat are Dad is trying hard to get them home to us. We have to stay strong on this end too no matter how long it takes right?" 

Both children nodded their heads in agreement. 

"I'm going to try and spend as much time as I can with you but I have to be out looking for Dad and Cat too…" her voice faltered and she swallowed hard keeping back the tears. 

"Mom I'll look after Piper," Chris spoke up trying hard to act as his father would if he was in this situation. "You just do what you have to do to find them." 

Piper looked into her mother's face shaking her head yes. Sydney grasped both of them to her holding them tight unable to stop the tears escaping her this time. 

_The Perron Estate_

Hearing Cat's cries Gage fought the throbbing that had taken him to his knees. "Cat Honey I'm fine," he called out to her his eyes watering from the pain. 

"Let me go. I want Daddy," Cat cried again. 

"Crystal let me have her," Gage demanded looking right at the woman. Reluctantly she set Cat on the ground and she ran to her father's arms. 

Once the child had Gage's arms around her again she turned to face Crystal crying out, "You aren't my mommy and I hate you." 

"All right Cat that will be enough," Gage intervened feeling her sentiments but not wanting to antagonize Crystal. 

"I think I've had enough of the playground," Crystal announced. "I will see you at dinner," she told them turning on her heel and heading for the house. Gage and Cat staring after her. 

"Lets go Ranger," one of their captors prodded him and they headed back towards the house and the nursery. 

Miss Calder the nanny was in the nursery when they returned. "I'm here to give Cat her bath and get her ready for dinner," she announced reaching for Cat. 

"Cat had a bit of an upset outside," Gage told the woman, "I'll look after the bath tonight if you could just lay out what she is expected to wear." 

Miss Calder's eyes narrowed, "That's my job not yours." 

"If anyone asks I'll say you are doing a wonderful job at it too but for now I'll look after my daughter," Gage told her in no uncertain terms. 

"All right for now," the old woman complied. "I'll be taking the matter up with Mrs. Perron in the morning," she told him turning and walking from the room. 

The door slammed behind her and Gage shook his head slightly before turning his attention to Cat. "All right Puss lets get you cleaned up," he said looking at her tear stained face. 

_Sydney and Gage's_

As soon as they had finished eating Sydney and Sumner had left to check out the last two leads on the van. 

Both Chris and Piper had wandered into the family room while Anna B set about tidying up the kitchen. Chris flicked on the television and began flipping through the stations Piper watching having no real interest in what her brother was doing. She absently thought about Marcus Trivette Chris had called him earlier too to keep his ears open and report to them if he heard anything said about their Dad and Cat. He had promised that he would but so far they had heard nothing only what their Mom had told them. Picking up the phone she began to dial her father's cell phone number listening to it ring not that she expected an answer. 

"Yeah," came a voice at the other end of the phone. 

"Hello," Piper chirped sitting up straight. "Hello Dad are you there?" she asked Chris looking over to see what she was doing. 

"I ain't your Dad kid," the voice told her the line going dead. 

"What are you doing Piper?" Chris asked. 

"I called Dad's cell phone and somebody answered it," she excitedly exclaimed. 

"Are you sure you got the number right?" Chris asked coming over to where she sat. 

"I'm sure I hit number two on the phone that's Dad's number right?" 

Chris knew that it was his mother's number was the first one coded into the phone and his father's the second one. 

Quickly he pushed the button again listening as the numbers dialed in. "Yeah," came the voice a second time over the line. 

"Who is this?" Chris questioned. 

"Listen kid stop calling this number," came the reply. Chris could hear mumbling from someone in the back ground and then the voice answer, "Just some kids Joey… all right I'm coming…" and then what sounded like a door closing followed by silence. 

"Hello," Chris called getting no answer only the soft muted sounds of something playing in the background. 

"What are you two up to?" Anna B asked coming into the room. 

Piper jumped guiltily replying, "Nothing." 

"Anna B can you do something for me?" Chris asked. 

"Sure what Chris?" 

"A couple of my friends are playing with their parents cell phone and I'm trying to figure out whose house they are at… the phone is on and connected to us do you think you could use the computer to trace the call?" 

Anna B eyed the children suspiciously finally agreeing deciding it was better then the two of them dwelling on their father and little sister. "Just this once but don't you tell your mother I did this for you," she warned sitting down at the computer and hitting the keys. 

It took Anna B very little time to have the location up on a map and the address on the screen. "Wow that's one of the fancier parts of town," Anna B observed looking over the map. 

"Must be at Andrew's grandma's," Piper commented as Chris carefully printed the address out on a piece of paper. 

"Andrew's grandma is rich?" Anna B asked. 

"Very," Chris emphasized. 

"Okay you guys it's time you got ready for bed," Anna B told them turning from the computer. "You get started and I'll be right there." 

Half way down the hall Piper stopped her brother, "Aren't you going to call Mom and tell her what we found out?" 

"What if we are wrong Pipe and Dad and Cat aren't there? That will be all that time everyone wasted when they really could be looking for them," Chris retorted. "I'm going to check it out tomorrow and if I find out anything I'll let Mom know. Now don't say a word." 

Piper thought about what Chris said for a minute deciding what he said made sense and shook her head yes. 

_Dinner At The Perrons_

Gage had just finished brushing Cat's hair when the door opened and Joey Falconer appeared with Miss Calder. "The old lady wants you down stairs for dinner," he informed Gage. 

Taking hold of his daughter's hand he proceeded out of the nursery with her following Miss Calder downstairs to the dinning room where Lillian May and Crystal all ready were seated waiting for them. 

The table was set so that Lillian May sat at the head of the table with three places on one side, the side Crystal sat on and two on the other side. 

"Cat you may sit between your mother and your father," Lillian May addressed the child. Cat clung tightly to Gage in response. 

Squatting down beside her Gage softly spoke to her, "Since Mommy really isn't here why don't you sit between Crystal and me then maybe we can get some dinner okay?" 

Eyeing Crystal then Lillian May Cat finally agreed adding loudly enough for everyone to hear, "I'm not very happy about this." 

Gage lifted her into her seat and quickly sat beside her reaching over taking her hand. 

Lillian May smiled at Cat's little comment thinking to herself strong willed like me she will be an asset to this family in time. 

Before anything could be said a young boy, some where between Chris and Piper's ages Gage guessed, entered the room going right to his place beside his grandmother. There was no mistaking who this child was he was the spitting image of his father Rick Perron. 

"Grandmother my mother wished me to tell you that she won't be joining us this evening she has a bad headache," the boy addressed Lillian May. 

"Yes well you are here and that is what really matters," his grandmother beamed back. "David I'd like you to meet your cousin Cat and her father Gage." 

"Pleased to meet you," David replied. "I guess that would make you my uncle would it not?" he directed the question at Gage. 

"That is still up for debate," Gage answered. 

"There is nothing to debate here," Lillian May cut in her eyes narrowing at Gage. 

"Then prove me wrong lets have blood tests and we'll just see who is or isn't Cat's mother or father," Gage tossed back his feel for dealing with the Perrons coming back to him. 

"This is not the time or the place for this discussion," Lillian May cut him off again. 

"As long as you insist on keeping up this charade I think that this is the perfect time and place for this discussion don't you Crystal? He asked turning to face her. 

"Gage please," Crystal began. 

"Crystal aren't we close enough to be on a first name bases?" Gage put to her, "After all you claim we have a child together and according to you we were madly in love if that's the case don't you know my first name?" 

"Stop it, just stop it," Crystal cried, "Make him stop Grandma, make him stop." Napkin to her face Crystal went tearing out of the room. 

"Is dinner always going to be this eventful?" Lillian May quizzed him nodding to her guards to remove him. 

"Sure you want to do that Lillian? You don't want to upset Cat again do you?" he asked drawing her into his lap. 

"I think that it would be a good idea if you and Cat retired to the nursery and dinner will be brought to you," Lillian glared at Gage. 

"All right but this discussion isn't over," Gage smiled at the old woman before standing with Cat in his arms. 

_Later That Evening_

One small light glowed softly beside the princess bed in the nursery at the Perron estate. Cat Gage lay beneath the covers quietly sleeping her father lying beside her watching her sleep. He brushed a golden strand of hair from her face much like he would brush the raven strands of her mother's from her face. "God Syd I wish we were home," he wistfully thought wondering if the Perrons were going to haunt him and his family to his grave. 

Gently he pulled his arm from beneath Cat she turned slightly but didn't wake, he let his lips brush her cheek before standing and walking to the window. 

Gazing out he could see the sentries standing guard below knowing that with Cat to consider escape was going to be very hard. He decided that his best chance was to try and get a message out to Sydney. Just how he was going to do that he hadn't figured out yet. 

Once again the familiar sound of the key rattling in the door caught his ears and he quickly took a position of attack. The door opened quietly to admit a small slender figure to the room. Gage quickly moved to clamp his hand over the figure's mouth grabbing them rendering them helpless as he pushed the door closed. Just as quickly Gage felt the teeth of the figure sink into his hand. 

"Yeow," he hissed as the figure spun around out of his grasp to face him. 

"Ranger Francis Gage it's been a long time," the words were smirked out at him. 

"Rita Mason I wondered if you would show up after seeing your son tonight," Gage replied trying to decide if she was friend or foe. 

Without another word she walked over to stand in front of Gage and slapped him hard across the face. "You took Rick from me and as horrible as life could be with that cruel bastard it was a walk in the park compared to living with the wick witch that rules this house." 

She moved her hand to slap him again but Gage grabbed her wrist preventing it. "I see life with Lillian hasn't changed you much Rita," he baited her. 

Yanking her wrist out of Gage's hold she stood defiantly in front of him. "Gage Rick gave his life to save yours you owe him one last favour when you escape from her you have to make sure that David and I get away from her too." 

Gage stood silently in front of Rita looking into her face trying to decide how trustworthy she really was. Finally letting his instinct guide him he nodded his head in agreement. "If I can't take you with me I will be back for you. I've got to get a message out to my wife do you think you can help me?" 

"I'll try to get a cell phone to you but I'm not promising you anything she keeps really close tabs on me. I have to ask permission to use the phone, you just don't know what it has been like for me here," she cried. 

"I'm beginning to get the idea what it's been like," Gage murmured. 

"I've got to get back in case someone is looking for me," Rita nervously said moving towards the door reaching for the doorknob. Stopping a minute she turned back to face him saying, "Thanks Gage." 

"Thank me when this is behind us," he replied as she slipped out the door.__

_Headquarters_

"I'm telling you I don't know nothing about a Ranger Gage or his kid," Billy Wells argued with Sumner and Trivette as Sydney and Walker looked in from the observation room. 

"Then why were you running even before Ranger Cooke and I told you who we were?" Sumner came back. 

"I just thought it may have to do with some of my other businesses," Billy began to hedge. 

"For all you knew we may have been coming to make a legitimate business deal with you," Sumner persisted. "How do you make any money running away from potential clients?" 

Wells said nothing he just sat there staring blankly at the table not looking at either Trivette or Sumner. 

"Matt I think the problem is that Billy here was parked outside of the Gage's home this morning in fact he almost backed into Ranger Cooke when she was on the way to school. Then he went back and parked in front of their house and waited until Ranger Gage came out with his daughter. Then he followed them forcing them off the road before forcing them into the van and making off with them," Trivette recited. 

"You're crazy," Billy insisted jumping up from the chair lunging at Trivette. 

Sumner was quick to yank Wells back into his chair saying at the same time, "Are you going to add assault of a law officer to the kidnapping charges?" 

"You haven't got anything to charge me with," Billy cried. 

"I beg to differ Billy," Trivette continued. "We have an eye witness that put us on to your van to start with and all we have to do is put you in a line up cause our witness is sure he can identify you with no problem at all." 

Wells nervously licked his lips before speaking, "I wasn't there. A buddy of mine just wanted to borrow my van but then something happened he got picked up on some drug related charge. I got this phone call to meet this guy and this was the type of person that you just don't tell no to. Anyway they told me to get out they had business to look after and I did what I was told. Later I got a call where I could pick up my van," Wells finished his story. 

"That doesn't explain whey you took off on the run when you saw us pull up," Sumner retorted. 

"That's cause I recognized the lady ranger, her and her partner Ranger Gage picked up my buddy at the _Double Barrel Roadhouse,_ and I was there," Wells explained further. 

"Your buddy got a name?" Trivette questioned. 

"Jake Ames," Wells replied. 

Syd closed her eyes a minute knowing that what Wells said was true and they were no closer to finding Gage and Cat after all this then before. 

Walker could see the exasperated look on Syd's face accompanied by the worry as they headed out into the hall to confer with Trivette and Sumner.

TBC 

__

__

__


	4. We'll Save You

_Chapter 4 _

_We'll Save You… _

__

_Early The Next Morning_

The hour was early but the Gage household was all ready up. Sydney was late getting home last night Chris and Piper were in bed. She had looked in on them running her fingers gently through her son's hair and gently kissing his cheek before entering the girls' room where Piper slept and Cat's bed lay empty. Sitting on the edge of Cat's little bed Syd faced Piper staring at her daughter thankful she and Chris were both safe. The tears began to cloud her eyes wishing Cat and Gage were there safe too. 

Sumner had brought her home; he was taking Anna B home and bringing her back in the morning when he picked up Syd. Slowly she had gotten up and made her way to the room she and Gage shared. The bed hadn't been made because of the rush they had been in that morning. Picking her husband's shirt from the floor where he had let it drop the night before she hugged it against her chest as she fell heavily to the bed. "I know it's just a matter of time until you and Cat are back here with us but that time is killing me," she cried. Laying back in the tangle of bed sheets still clutching the shirt she wept until she fell asleep. 

Chris and Piper plunked themselves down at the breakfast table just as Syd was getting up to leave. She had stood up as Sumner came in the back door with Anna B giving last minute Mom instructions as she did. 

"Mommy," Piper cried out running to her mother winding her arms around her waist. "Please Mommy come home tonight," she whispered the fear of loosing Syd in her face and voice. 

"Of course I will Honey…" Syd began to say. 

"Just don't disappear like Daddy and Cat," she whispered Syd dropping to her knees to hold tight to her young daughter. 

"Piper Daddy and Cat are going to be back here before we know it," Syd tried to assure her as she bit her own lip trying hard to keep her composure. 

Piper wiped her hand across her face and nodded her head yes letting Syd pull her into another tight hug. Holding out her arm Chris joined their hug too. 

Sumner gave Anna B a hug and then tapped Syd's shoulder. "We got to go Syd," he gently coaxed her. Giving each child a kiss she told them good-bye and left with Sumner. 

_Later At School…_

"Okay guys remember I'm going to pick you up right after school today so don't get on the bus to go to the HOPE Center," Anna B called as Chris and Piper exited her car. 

"Okay Anna B," Chris called. 

"Bye Anna B," Piper shouted as both Angela and Danny Walker came running over to where they were followed by Marcus Trivette. 

Anna B waved at the Walker children and Marcus as they waved smiling back. She put her little yellow car in gear and headed out. 

"Chris I heard Daddy tell Mom that they had pictures and they are pulling out all stops to find these guys," Angela blurted out. "I think the guy your Mom and Sumner brought in gave the descriptions." 

"Piper and I got a lead that I'm going to check out," Chris announced. 

"By yourself?" Angela asked. 

"No I'm going to go with him," Piper spoke up. 

"Well if Piper is going so am I," Angela blurted out. 

"Me too," Danny cried. 

"And Me," Marcus jumped in. 

"No it's just me going," Chris insisted 

"Chris he's my Dad too and you might need help," Piper answered in no uncertain terms the rest agreeing loudly. 

"Either we all go or none of us go," Angela reinforced. 

"All right, all right," Chris finally conceded like his father knowing when he was beat. Grabbing Piper's arm he warned her, "You do what I say and keep out of trouble or we'll wish we never found Dad." 

One by one they snuck off the playground and were headed down the street towards the bus stop before the bell sounded. 

_The Perron Estate_

"Daddy are you awake?" Cat asked rubbing her hand across his cheek. "Your face is prickly," she told him making a face at him. Gage's hand went to his chin quickly realizing he was in bad need of a shave. 

"Come here and I'll give you a whisker rub," he teased pulling her close rubbing his cheek against hers as she laughed and squealed, "No Daddy." 

Without warning the door flew open admitting the grand lady of the house. 

"You ever hear of knocking?" Gage asked as both he and Cat stopped what they were doing. 

"For a man in your position you certainly don't know when to hold your tongue," she spat out at him. 

"My position?" Gage asked undaunted. "Cat and I have each other and we aren't trying to live a lie we know what the truth is." 

A wick sort of smile moved across Lillian's face and a low chuckle began within her. "We will see Ranger Gage," she smirked. 

"There is one sure way to get your proof," Gage countered. 

"And just what would that be?" 

"A simple blood test to check the maternity of Cat," Gage responded. 

Lillian didn't answer she simple stared at Gage and his daughter beginning to see what it was her grandson had liked about him. 

"I'll go you one better," Gage continued. "If the test results come back that Crystal is Cat's mother then I'll divorce my present wife and marry her." 

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you Gage," again the old woman smirked. "You think I'll cave and believe this fabricated story of yours and let you go." 

"On the contrary it is going to give me great pleasure to prove to you that you are wrong. I want there to be not doubt in anyone's mind that Crystal Perron did not give birth to Caitlin Anne Gage," he stated with unwavering confidence. 

Lillian's eyes caught Gage's and held there for a moment before she spoke. "Get yourself cleaned up for breakfast, I'll expect you and Cat downstairs in thirty minutes." She turned and began walking to the door pausing with an after thought. "Do you think we can get through breakfast without a scene like last night's dinner?" 

"I'll see what I can do but I won't promise," Gage retorted it was his turn to smirk. 

_Outside The Nursery_

Joey Falconer once again locked the nursery door as Lillian May waited for him. "Mrs. Perron," he began knowing often the older woman had taken his advice on things. "You think maybe Crystal might be making this whole thing up?" 

"Are you calling my granddaughter a liar?" Lillian May snapped back at him. 

Joey cleared his throat choosing his words carefully. "I just think she sort of embellished the story a little. I think she was ashamed of what happened with Benny and afraid she had lost you in the process. I think she knows you well enough to know that the mention of a great granddaughter would melt your heart. Somehow she ran into Gage and caught sight of his daughter and well things just got out of hand…" 

Lillian May thought the words over for a moment thinking about pretty little Cat and slowly shook her head. "No she's Perron," she firmly stated thinking to herself or at least she is going to be one. 

_ADA Alex Walker's Office_

The phone rang as just as Alex was finishing her coffee and going over her notes for the trial that was about to start in about an hour. 

"Alex Walker," she chimed into the phone the smile vanishing from her face as she listened to the caller. "I dropped them off myself they were both on the playground this morning… Chris and Piper Gage are missing too… and Marcus Trivette. I'll alert the other parents and we'll be there as soon as we can," Alex declared beginning to dial almost before she hung up. All she could think was who ever has Cat and Gage must have the rest of the children. 

_Outside The Perron Estate_

"Are you sure this is the place?" Piper asked her brother as the five children stood outside the gate of the massive Perron estate looking through the bars at the long drive way. 

Taking a step back Chris read the numbers once more comparing them to what he had written on the scrap of paper. "Yeah this is the place that Anna B traced Dad's cell phone to and you know she doesn't make computer mistakes," he replied. 

"So how are we supposed to get in to check it out?" Marcus asked. 

"Do you suppose they have ferrous guard dogs that will tear us from limb to limb?" Danny asked. 

"Danny don't go borrowing trouble," Angela cut in adding, "there has to be someway we can get in there." 

"I can get in," Piper who had become quiet suddenly said. 

"And how are you going to do that?" Chris skeptically asked her. 

"Just like this," she replied turning sideways and stepping one foot between the bars of the gate. 

"Piper you'll get stuck…" Angela started to say but before she could finish Piper was inside. 

"Now what we aren't all shrimps like you?" Marcus pointed out. 

"There has to be some sort of button or something to push to open the gate have a look around Piper," Chris instructed her. 

Piper didn't have to be told twice she made a beeline right to the little unmanned guard house at the left of the gate and finding nobody there let herself in. Inside was a phone hanging on the wall with a small panel of buttons beside it each button marked. "Alarm, lights, gate lock, gate close, gate open…" she read aloud. Taking a deep breath she reached out her hand and pushed the button that read, gate open. Slowly the gate gave way and began to open wide her brother and her friends hurrying inside. Once inside she pushed the button that read gate closed to once again watch the gates clang shut. 

"Now what Chris?" Angela was asking as Piper ran back to join the rescue party. 

"We have to get to the house and be careful not to be seen," he began explaining. "Then we will have to search the place and keep our eyes and ears open." 

Following Chris' lead they started up towards the house keeping to the side of the driveway out of sight. Nearing the house he motioned his friends to move around the back hoping to be able to slip inside without being detected. Rounding the corner they could hear voices and all ducked for cover. 

"Chris it's Cat," Piper hissed seeing her perched at the top of the slide. Forgetting everything and standing up she made for her little sister. 

"Daddy look Piper," Cat cried out coming down the slide landing in Gage's arms as he turned to see his oldest daughter running towards them. 

"Hey stop," one of the guards was shouting his gun aimed at Piper. 

Gage's heart all but stopped as he let go of Cat jumping up to tackle Piper to the ground holding her protectively beneath him. Cat not wanting to be left out of the action went running to where her dad and sister were, jumping on Gage's back. Reaching up he quickly got hold of Cat pulling her down to his side too. 

Gage could feel the guns trained on him and his girls as he slowly rose up on his elbow to look down into Piper's face. "Hi Daddy," she whispered looking up at him. 

"See Daddy Piper," Cat chirped. 

"Piper what are you doing here?" was all Gage could get out. 

"You know this kid?" one of the guards questioned. 

"That's Piper," Cat helpfully volunteered. "She's my sister." 

"How did you find me? How did you get here?" Gage questioned his eight year old. 

"Yeah kid how did you find your old man?" 

Piper knew that she was in serious trouble looking into her father's face she began, "I called your cell phone and some man answered. I asked him who he was but some man talked to him and he put the phone down. I could hear music playing but nobody was answering when I called into the phone so I got Anna B to find out where the call was coming from. You know on the computer like she sometimes does for you and Mom." 

"Who's this Anna B?" one of the guards asked. 

"Our babysitter," Gage replied dryly. "Did you tell Mom?" 

"No she wasn't home before I went to bed and she was gone with Sumner before I got up. So I just decided to find you myself," she told him very satisfied with her explanation. "I got my birthday money and the nice bus driver told me the buses I should take." 

Gage rubbed his hand up and down his face as Piper's eyes went to the ground and she whispered, "I'm sorry Daddy I just wanted to be with you." 

Taking her in his arms he hugged her tight as Cat quickly threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek too. 

"Hey how did you get in here?" One of the guards suddenly asked realizing she had got in the front gate and by them. 

"It wasn't that hard," she replied, "Our house is more secure then this place." 

"Piper don't help," her father warned. 

"We got to tell the old lady about this," the guards conferred between themselves. 

"Which one of you is going to tell her about leaving the line of my phone open so my eight year daughter could trace me and her sister here?" Gage quizzed the pair of them not letting up. "And who is going to tell her that her security isn't as good as the security at my place." 

"She has to know." 

"How about I just take her up to the nursery for now until we can figure out the best way to handle this and keep us all out of trouble," Gage suggested. 

"I think it's a good idea Frank you've seen the old lady when she's mad," the first guard agreed with Gage. 

"All right Paulie but you better come up with a good plan to fix this cause I'm washing my hands of the whole affair." 

_Northwest Elementary School_

Sumner brought the car to a screeching stop the same as Anna B brought her car to a stop at the curb. Sydney Gage was out of the car and Anna B was running to her. "I'm sorry Sydney I brought them right here and let them out. I reminded them I was picking them up Angela, Danny and Marcus came over to the car, I waved to them all and then headed for home. I left them right here," she cried. 

Walker's familiar ram pulled up next to Sumner he, Alex and Trivette getting out before Syd could say anything to Anna B. Erica with Simon in her arms and Torrie right beside her were coming out the door of the school Principal Hart close behind. 

"Jimmy," she cried seeing her husband. Trivette hurried ahead to pick up Torrie and put his arm around his wife and young son. 

"Did any one see anything? Was anyone suspicious hanging around?" Sydney was quizzing letting her Ranger persona come through scared if she let Sydney Gage come through she would go right to pieces. 

"Torrie tell Daddy what you told me," Erica addressed her daughter. 

Torrie becoming the center of attention looked at her father and began, "Marcus went some place with Angela and Danny and Piper and Chris and they wouldn't let me go cause they said I was too little." 

"Did they say where they were going?" Trivette questioned his daughter further. She shook her head no. 

"Did you see what direction were they headed in Torrie?" Walker was asking the rest waiting for her answer. 

Hanging onto Jimmy's neck with one arm she pointed down the street towards the corner. "They got on a bus," she triumphantly told them. 

All the adults looked at one another having no idea where the kids could have possibly have been going. Sydney turned from the rest walking away from them Sumner and Anna B going after her. She stopped staring at the corner where the bus stop was a bus pulling up and people getting off and on. She could envision the children one by one getting on that bus and disappearing from sight. 

"Syd?" Sumner questioned his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. 

Reaching up to take her hand in his she softly spoke, "They're all gone, my whole family has disappeared without a trace. I'm the only one left." 

"Oh Syd no they are all going to be coming home," Anna B cried. "Piper and Chris went on their own accord with the Walker kids and Marcus Trivette they have every intention of coming back here." 

"The driver for this route is due in at the terminal any time they are going to keep him there until Walker and I can get there to talk to him," Trivette was explaining as he joined the three of them. "Syd you got a picture of Chris and Piper?" he asked. 

Pulling herself together she quickly riffled through her things to find the latest shots of the kids and handed them to Trivette. His hand caught Syd's as he took the pictures from her quietly saying, "I know this is hard Sydney but Walker and I will look into this you and Sumner keep running down those leads on Cat and Gage." 

She nodded her head yes watching as he walked back over to where Walker waited for him. 

_The Perron Estate_

"Now what are we going to do?" Angela questioned Chris as they watched Piper being marched away with her father and Cat. 

"We have to get to a phone we have to get my mom and your dads here right away," Chris reasoned speaking aloud. 

"How are we supposed to do that?" 

"You check out some of these buildings they must have a phone some where," again Chris reasoned. "Angela you Danny and Marcus check out that one and the garage. If you find a phone call your Dads Okay?" 

"What are you going to be doing?" Angela asked. 

"I'm following them to see where they are taking Dad and my sisters," Chris announced jumping up and taking off before anyone could answer. 

"Chris," Angela hissed as he took off leaving her with her brother and Marcus. She watched him for a minute before turning to the other two. "You heard him we need to find a phone and fast." 

~~~~~ 

As fast as he could Chris took after his father and sisters keeping out of sight of the two guards. He watched them enter the house and after a quick glance around ran over to take a peek in the window. Gage and the girls were being escorted upstairs by their guards, seeing that there was no one else around he went to the door letting himself in. Moving across the room he looked up, ever so slowly and quietly he began climbing upward. He could hear Cat she was talking to Piper and their father was trying to quiet them both. 

Nearing the top of the stairs Chris quickly ducked into a doorway to watch the rest quickly herded back into the nursery and the door locked behind them. Both the guards turned to head back downstairs leaving Chris nowhere to go. His hand went to the doorknob and twisted opening the door he slipped inside undetected. 

"Well who do we have here?" came a voice from behind him. 

Chris' heart had nearly jumped into his throat as he spun around quick to face the woman who spoke to him. "I'm… um," he stumbled over his words not knowing what to say. 

"I'd say by the look of you you're a Gage," the woman smiled. "Don't be afraid I'm on your Dad's side. My names Rita, I knew your Mom and Dad years ago. How did you get here?" 

"My sister and I came to rescue my Dad and Cat but Piper got caught she's with Dad and Cat," Chris blurted out. 

Before anything else could be said there was a loud knock on the door. "Rita are you all right in there?" 

"Under the bed," Rita hissed lifting the cover allowing Chris to dive beneath.

TBC 


	5. We Shall Not Falter

_Chapter 5 _

_We Shall Not Falter _

__

_Anna B's car_

With heavy heart Anna B made her way towards Sydney and Gage's just in case the children were to show up there. She was trying her hardest to figure out where the kid's could have gone. They hadn't said anything there hadn't been a clue… Suddenly her mind went to the night before to when Chris had innocently asked her to trace that address for him. She pressed her foot down a little harder on the accelerator as she raced to the Gages' to check out that address. 

It took Anna B only a moment to pull up the address that she had retrieved for Chris and even less time to bring up the name Perron. The name was vaguely familiar to her but she was not sure why. A few keystrokes more and she was into the police files and a picture of Rick Perron was appearing on the screen. Quickly she began to read the family history and what Sydney and Gage's connection with the family was. It was all there Anna B skimmed it realizing with every word that this is where the kids must have gone. 

Grabbing up her keys she ran for her car dialling her cell phone as she backed from driveway headed for the direction of the Perron estate. 

"Sumner," came the familiar voice over the phone. 

"Matt, the kids I think I know where the kids went, I'm on my way there now." 

"Slow down Anna B," Sumner called into the phone. "Where are you headed? …The Perron Estate," he repeated Sumner's eyes fastening on Syd with the mention of Perron as she swung the car around in to head in that direction. "Anna B don't you do a thing till we get there we're on our way." 

_On The Way To Headquarters_

"That gives us three total bus routes to check out not to mention if they decided to transfer buses again," Trivette commented. "We get back to headquarters I'll see if I can put something together to figure out where they might be going." 

Walker nodded his head just as his phone began ringing. "Walker," he barked into it as he answered. 

"Daddy," came his daughter's voice over the phone. 

"Angela where are you?" 

"We found Uncle Gage and Cat," Angela hissed. 

"Is Uncle Gage there? Can I talk to him?" 

"He's still captured and Piper got captured too. Chris is following them…" Angela was explaining when a voice sounded in the background. 

"Hey what are you kids doing here? Frank we got more kids in here…" 

"Angela, Angela," Walker was shouting into the phone as he heard his daughter scream, "Danny, Marcus run." 

_Perron Estate_

"Who are you talking to Rita?" Joey Falconer demanded as he opened the door to her room. 

"I wasn't talking to anyone Joey you're getting paranoid living here with the old lady," she smiled at Rick's former bodyguard. 

"Rita I know I heard voices," Joey insisted. 

"Well not from in here I know Lillian May can make anyone crazy but she hasn't driven me to talking to myself yet," she again smiled sweetly as she spoke. 

"If I find out differently…" 

"What Joey you going to take your godson's mother out?" she defiantly asked. 

"Rita I'll never understand how Rick ever loved you. It was one of the few things I didn't understand about him," Joey replied turning and leaving. 

_The Nursery_

As the door closed Gage put his finger to his lips saying, "Shh," to the girls as he walked towards it and listened. Satisfied that no one was on the other side he turned to Piper, "All right Piper where is Chris and what else is going on?" 

"We were just trying to help," she cried her lower lip trembling hating that she was not in her father's good graces. "I'm sorry Daddy," she told him barely above a whisper wiping the corner of her eye. 

"Come here Pipe," he told her holding out his arms to her and she immediately went to him snuggling against him as he protectively held her. "Honey I'm glad you love me that much that you would risk coming here to look for me. It's just that I'm worried about how we are all going to get home safe. You have to tell me everything all right?" 

Shaking her head yes she began, "Part of what I said was true, we did dial your phone, they did leave it off the hook and Chris got Anna B to trace it but she didn't know she was tracing you. I wanted to tell Mommy but Chris thought we should find out if you were here first before bothering Mommy. Chris was going to come by himself until Angela insisted we all come." 

"All come here?" Gage questioned closing his eyes for a moment. "Who is all?" 

"Chris, Angela, Danny and Marcus," she replied seeing the fear rising to her father's face. "Don't worry Daddy Chris will call Mommy and she'll come save us." 

"You're right Honey," he agreed hugging her again letting Cat scamper up on his other knee silently praying that the kids had got a message out and help was on its way. 

Without warning the door of the nursery slammed open again as a struggling Angela Walker and Marcus Trivette were dragged in. Gage rose pushing Piper and Cat behind him to protect them. 

"This ain't nursery school here," Paulie shouted shoving Angela at Gage and the girls. "How many more are there?" 

"Nobody else my brother has all ready escaped," Angela boldly spat out as Frank brought his hand up to strike her. 

In one quick move Gage had the man's wrist twisting his arm back before bringing his foot up into Frank's stomach. The kids had all ready gone to work on Paulie; Marcus had brought his heel down hard on the man's foot while both Angela and Piper rushed him knocking him to the floor. As Marcus brought his foot into Paulie's side Piper brought a lamp down on his head. 

Gage after a couple of punches had gotten his arm around Frank's neck and brought him slowly to the floor. 

"Did you kill him Piper? Did you kill him?" Cat was jumping up and down on the bed calling to her big sister. 

"Cat shh," Gage cautioned at the same time calling, "Marcus close the door. 

Marcus was quick to comply as Gage went to work tying up their two prisoners. "Where are Chris and Danny," he asked turning to face the children. 

"Danny got away and Chris was following you guys into the house," Angela explained. 

"Inside here?" 

Angela shook her head yes, Gage could feel his heart sinking continuing to question the children. "Was anyone besides these two chasing you?" 

Both Angela and Marcus shook their heads no. "All right we are getting out of here," Gage said cracking the door and looking out to the empty hall. "Cat come here," he called his youngest picking her up, "The rest of you stay close." 

Opening the door he and the children moved into the hall Angela closing the door behind them. As they got closer to the stairs Gage heard movement from below turning he quickly opened the nearest door ushering the kids into Rita Mason's quarters. 

_Outside The Gates Of The Perron Estate _

The gates were closed when Anna B pulled up front of the estate she waited a few minutes and still no Sumner and Syd so she got out. Walking over to the gate she grabbed hold of the bars looking inside seeing nothing. Next she let her eyes focus on the lock mechanism on the gate. After scrutinizing it for a few moments she smiled going back to her car to pull out her laptop. Within minutes the gates were rolling open and Anna B slipped inside. 

Moments later Sydney brought the car to a halt behind Anna B's yellow punch buggy. Sumner had called Trivette after his phone call from Anna B and he in turn had told them about Angela's frantic call. Walker had immediately turned the truck around and headed to the Perron estate. 

"Syd where is she," Sumner asked worry rising in him for Anna B. 

"She's in there Matt," Syd replied going to the gate looking it over. 

"And how did she get in?" Matt asked looking at the height of the fence surrounding the estate. 

"She's Anna B," Syd replied grabbing hold of one of the bars of the gate and sliding it open enough for her and Sumner to push through. 

~~~~~ 

"Danny, Danny," Anna B hoarsely called to the young boy as she caught sight of him heading towards her and the front gate. 

"Anna B," the boy cried running to her arms, "They got Angela and Marcus and Piper. They almost got me too," he added telling her that saw Uncle Gage and Cat. 

"Do you know where they took them?" she quizzed him. 

"Into the big house and that's where Chris followed them too," Danny explained to her. 

"I want you to go back to the main gate and wait for Aunt Sydney and Sumner. I think that your Dad and Uncle Jimmy are on their way too. I need you to tell them exactly what you just told me okay?" 

Danny nodded his head yes taking off again the way they had come in while Anna B started off for the house. Making for the back of the house she stopped to look in the window getting a bird's eye view of the kitchen where the cook had just began to prepare lunch. Another woman her grey hair pulled back tight in a bun sat chatting with her. From where she stood Anna B could see that she should be able to make it to the stairs undetected. Going to the door she carefully pulled it open silently letting herself in to dash across the entrance way to the back staircase and start up. 

She was just about to head to the third floor when a voice boomed behind her, "Hey who in hell are you and where do you think you are going?" 

Anna B froze in her tracks before slowly turning around to face Joey Falconer who stood beside Crystal Perron and Lillian May. 

"I'm looking for the little girl I babysit," Anna B finally got out. "The bus driver told me he let her right out at the corner and I know she came to this house because every time we drive by she always says she wishes she could see behind those gates." 

"That a fact?" Falconer asked grabbing hold of Anna B's arm and holding tight. 

"You think that gives you the right to break into my home?" Lillian May's eyes had narrowed. 

Crystal had been studying Anna B knowing the young woman was familiar her memory finally coming back to her she blurted out, "Grandmother she's a friend of Gage and his wife." 

"Is she now?" Lillian May thundered out her anger more at Crystal then Anna B. "How is it that you know that Crystal?" knowing for sure that her granddaughter had fabricated the whole story concerning Gage and Cat. 

"Grandmother it's not what you think I am Cat's mother," Crystal cried out trying to cover up the damage she had just caused. 

"You are not," Anna B burst out, " Sydney Gage is Cat's mother. I was there the day they brought Cat home from the hospital. I stayed with them for a couple of weeks helping Syd because she got stabbed in the shoulder and couldn't lift Cat up and down until it heeled. I would lift Cat up and place her in her mother's arms. Any fool could tell by the look of pure joy on Syd's face that this was her daughter." 

"Crystal go to my study," Lillian May began to order. "Joey lock her up in the nursery with the other two," she motioned to Anna B as she spoke. 

_Rita's Quarters_

"Dad," Chris was quick to cry seeing his father with the rest of the kids. 

"Chris," Gage returned setting Cat down to grasp his son. "At least I know where you are and you're all right." 

"Are you the _Pied Piper of Hamlet_ Gage?" Rita asked gawking at him with all the children around him. 

They were interrupted before Gage could respond by yelling and screaming from the hall way and both Gage and Rita cautioned the children to be quiet. 

"It's Anna B Dad," Chris whispered out to his father. 

Gage brought his finger to his lip the same time nodding his acknowledgement wondering why none of them could have brought Sydney and the rest. Cracking the door open he looked into the hallway to see Anna B struggling with Joey Falconer as he dragged her to the nursery. 

"You're going to be sorry Sydney and the rest of the Rangers are on there way here. They will make you pay for this. They know you are the ones who kidnapped Cat and Gage and you are going to be going straight to jail," Anna B clamoured on non-stop until Joey finally got the door to the nursery open. 

"What the?" he huffed out seeing Frank and Paulie tied up and gagged on the floor. "Gage," he muttered under his breath dragging Anna B down the hall towards Rita's door. He quickly pulled out his phone calling for reinforcements leaving the two guards tied on the floor. 

"Rita open the door," he was all ready shouting dragging Anna B along as she began struggling with him again. Gage positioned himself just inside the door motioning to Rita to get the children out of sight. 

"Bathroom everyone," Rita was directing the kids closing the bathroom door just as the suite door swung open. 

"Where is he?" Joey demanded. 

"Right here Joey," Gage replied getting his arm around Joey's throat and squeezing tight. 

Letting go of Anna B Joey's elbow came back viciously into Gage's middle jarring loose the hold he had on the man. With lightning speed Joey turned to deliver a blow, which Gage quickly blocked firing off a couple of hits of his own. The punches rolled off Joey and his fist struck out connecting with Gage's jaw. Shaking it off Gage got off a couple more hits Joey finally going down for the count. 

"Dad," Chris was calling to him from the window, "Mom and Sumner are here." 

Going to the window beside his son he looked down to see Sydney making her way with Sumner to the house. Walker and Trivette were just steps behind and back up was coming through the gate. 

"Anna B Rita keep the kids here until I come back for you," Gage was ordering and then looking at the children repeated, "Nobody try and leave understand." 

"But Dad…" Chris started to say only to be cut off by his father, "Christian Francis." 

"All right Dad." 

Gage smiled at his son and headed downstairs where he could hear Lillian May talking to Crystal, "You lied to me and I have dragged Ranger Gage and his daughter here for nothing. 

"No grandmother I didn't lie Cat is my baby Gage took her from me and gave her to his wife, she's mine and so is Gage," Crystal cried out not willing to give up the pretence. 

There was a loud clear slap as Lillian May delivered a blow to Crystal's cheek silencing her. "I will clean up this mess for you and you can keep Cat but she will be brought up a true Perron." 

"Nobody is keeping my daughter." Gage could hear Sydney's voice as his wife burst in on Lillian May and Crystal. "Where is she and my husband?" 

Two of the guards were rushing to the study Gage seeing them leapt from the landing bringing both of them to the floor. After a short struggle they were both down just as a shot fired from within the study. 

"Syd," Gage shouted rushing to the study heart pounding to find Sydney putting handcuffs on Lillian May Perron, Crystal laying shot on the floor. The gun Lillian May had used on the desk behind them. 

"Gage we need the EMTs," Syd called back to him as if it was a routine call. 

Gage went to the desk to call just as Sumner came in. "Gage Anna B do you know where she is?" 

"On the third floor with the kids," he told him watching him run for the stairs as Walker and Trivette got to the doorway with a couple of DPD officers. One officer took hold of Lillian May to take her to the waiting car the old woman spitting at her granddaughter as she passed by. 

Both senior Rangers followed Sumner up the stairs to retrieve their children the EMTs rushing in to look after Crystal Perron. Not caring who was there Gage took Sydney's hand and pulled her into his arms holding her tight. Gage could have stayed that way forever just holding his wife close to him until she interrupted saying, "Gage the kids?" 

"Mom, Dad," all three were shouting as they rushed in towards them Syd scooping Cat up in her arms holding her tightly. She could feel those little arms around her neck holding her tight whispering, "I love you Mommy." 

Gage had picked up Piper and both he and Syd put an arm around Chris holding all their children close. They could hear Sumner scolding Anna B, "What do you think don't do anything until we get there means?" 

Anna B responding, "But Matt the kids needed me…" 

Both Syd and Gage chuckled to themselves knowing it sounded so familiar. 

The EMTs had just gotten Crystal stable enough to transport. Cat caught sight of the fact and pulling slightly away from Syd called out to the woman, "This is my real Mom not you." Having said that she grasped tightly to Syd burying her little face in her mother's neck. 

"Syd I think it's time we went home," Gage smiled wanting nothing more then to be home with his family. 

_Later…_

After much discussion over the thwarted rescue mission and promises not to leave Mom or Dad in the dark again the Gage children were finally tucked into bed. 

Sydney had all ready snuggled under the covers waiting for Gage to finish talking to Walker on the phone. Walking to his side of the bed he shed his clothes and pulled back the covers to join her. 

"So?" Syd asked feeling Gage's arms lovingly go around her and his lips at the back of her neck. 

"Lillian May is going to be going away for a long time. Once Crystal recovers she is going to be tried as an accomplice but will probably end up going to a psychiatric facility much like the one Rick was in years ago. Rita is suing the estate for compensation and support for her and David. Alex thinks that she has a pretty good case," Gage finished up. 

They lay quietly for a few minutes when Syd turned in his arms to finally say, "Gage I'm sorry about the other morning." 

"About what?" he asked puzzled still letting his lips tease her forehead and temple. 

"I should have kissed you good-bye. Don't ever let me get away with that again please Gage," she softly told him a catch in her voice as she whispered, "I might never have seen you again." 

Quietly holding her for a moment Gage murmured gently to her, "You'll never get away from me Syd without that good-bye kiss and I'll always come back to you." 

The End. 

__

__


End file.
